Shocked
by NCISAngel
Summary: A whole new version of of the episode Trust and Blood and so on  Volume 4, Chapter 2: I believe  because I did not like at all what this episode led to.
1. Captured

**Title:** Shocked

**SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 3 & 4 Trust me! You had better watch the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** volume before you read this. **

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Suspense, & Romance

**Rating:** T

**TV Show:** Heroes

**Pairing:** Matt & Daphne

**Summary:** What if Daphne didn't get shot but instead got shocked by one of the tazer guns and was then held captive? This is continuing after Daphne gets Claire and brings her to the large group of people.

**Note:** I changed a lot of things because I absolutely hated that Daphne died. This is the way I wish it had played out. And who else thought it was cruel of the writers to write that last scene between Matt and Daphne in "Paris". I cried my freaking eyes out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Captured<strong>

"I can't take every one of these people all at once." Daphne Millbrook said as she looked worriedly at all the people.

Matt Parkman could hear the panic rising in her voice.

"I know Daphne. Just take as many as you can. I'll make sure everyone's safe. You go on." Matt instructed.

Daphne hesitated but then went out into the open to get her first two people. Suddenly Matt saw the picture in his head that he had drawn not too long ago. Daphne in an open area and she was falling in mid air as if she had been shot.

"Daphne, No!" Matt yelled as he started to get up, but it was too late. Only gunshots weren't what he heard but all too familiar sound of a tazer gun shooting out. Daphne's body started shaking as she fell backwards. Matt rushed but arms came around him. He didn't know if it was Peter or Suresh he just knew he had to get to Daphne. But then he felt another pair of arms come around him.

"Matt we have to go! If you get caught too then you won't be bale to save her." Peter said as he was jerking Matt. Matt hung his head down as he saw a man approach Daphne's body.

They all left without Daphne and Matt couldn't have felt worse.

**-With Daphne-**

"Well this one's the only one I could get. The others fled." The soldier flipped her over onto a desk.

Nathan Petreli looked down on her and said, "Good job, Sgt. Take her to the Isolation Tent for now. Do with her as you must to keep her in line."

An evil grin spread across the soldiers face and he nodded as he slung Daphne over his shoulder once again

30 minutes later Daphne started to wake up and as she did she couldn't feel her hands the hand cuffs were so tight. She was sitting in a chair with her feet in water and she was blind folded.

Not long after she started moving her head did she hear a voice.

"Now, cutie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Daphne started struggling and tugging as he continued, "What is your power?"

Daphne stopped and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The soldier gave a throaty chuckle and said, "Good, I like doing things the hard way. Especially when it's gonna hurt."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's short. I know. I'm still continuing my other stories but I have gotten totally hooked onto Heroes since I have Netflix on the Wii now. Well correction: I was hooked until they killed off Daphne (my absolute favorite). I mean… WTF FML! I cried at the very last scene her and Matt had. I got sooooo excited when Noah said that Daphne was still alive and that he could save her. And then she woke up and everything was fine and I was so excited and… and then she died. I threw my Biology text book across the room when it happened. It wasn't a nice way to start off the week. =(<p> 


	2. Torture & Insults

**Title:** Shocked

**SPOILERS: Some in this chapter.**

**Genre:** Drama, Action, Suspense, & Romance

**Rating:** T

**TV Show:** Heroes

**Pairing:** Matt & Daphne

**Summary:** What if Daphne didn't get shot but instead got shocked by one of the tazer guns and was then held captive? This is continuing after Daphne gets Claire and brings her to the large group of people.

**Note:** Like I said. I changed a lot of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Torture &amp; Insults<strong>

~Isolation Tent with Daphne~

"What is your power?" the soldier yelled.

Daphne asked, "Who said I had one?" She could tell the man was getting impatient and angry.

"It's not that hard to figure out. No normal civilian is allowed inside a 50 mile radius of this plane crash. Now how, on earth, did you sneak into a locked down crash sight without being seen?"

Daphne shrugged her shoulders and said, "Must have been lucky." This response really annoyed him. It was either her kiss-my-ass attitude or her short answers, she didn't know which. "Why do you need to know, anyways? Don't you already have my file?" Daphne asked after a minute of the soldier glaring at her fiercely.

The soldier cleared his throat and said, "We apparently don't have you on file. You have unique looks, so we'd thought you'd be easy to find. The only thing I can think of to cause your records to be destroyed is someone erased them so you'd be hard to find."

Daphne smirked and said, "Well, I seriously don't know what you're talking about. I just slipped in and didn't get caught. I'm good at doing that, you know."

The thing she encountered next stung her face pretty badly. He had slapped her right across the face, so hard it had made her lip bleed. She whipped her head back to show she was tough but in reality her cheek hurt like hell.

Daphne started struggling with her legs but no matter what she couldn't get them to work and she got an unbearable pain in her head in effect of it.

The soldier chuckled and said, "Ahh. So you're trying to use your power that you apparently don't have. It's the drug we put in your system. It prevents you from using your power for a little bit. It's gonna ware off in a few minutes and we don't have that much to go around so your going to have to tell me whether you like it or not." He grabbed a chair and slid it right in front of her. He told her, "Now I have come down to two very known powers that you might have. Either invisibility or time travel."

Daphne laughed and said, "That's all your guesses? Man, where'd they get a scholar like you? Off the streets?"

That gave her another hard slap in the face which made her jaw tense and ache. She glared fiercely at the man as she spit blood onto the dirt ground.

* * *

><p>~With Matt and the Others~<p>

"Look! I know you're pissed off at me for dragging you away from Daphne. But we didn't need you captured to!" Peter yelled at a very pissed off Matt.

"I could have used my power to stop that man! Daphne could be safe with us right now!"

"There was no time. And it's not like they shot her!"

"They might as well. You don't know what they could be doing to her to get information out of her!"

"Ok, so let's say I did let you stay and didn't try to move you to safety and you try to do your mind control on them. And let's just say that something went wrong and he had friends that stunned you to? If you haven't noticed, I only have one power at a time now. I can't save your ass!" Peter was very angry and felt like punching something, preferably Matt's face.

Before Matt could say something Claire came between them and said, "Can you guys just stop! Just because we left her, doesn't mean we can't save her. I have to return the favor anyways." Claire smiled.

Matt calmed down a little when he realized she was right and Peter calmed down due to Matt's change of attitude.

It was Hiro's turn to talk, "Then what is the plan?"

Claire thought for a bit and said, "So we have Matt the mind controller, Tracy the freezer person, Hiro the time traveler, Peter the power vacuum, and me the healer."

Matt rolled his eyes and said, "Great. Now that we've said the obvious, answer Hiro's question."

Claire glared at Matt and said, "Look, Matt, I know you're anxious and have severe anxiety over this situation but you're going to have to chill."

Peter cut in and said, "How about I just get Matt's power and we both go and start making the people in the camp think there's danger in the forest. Hiro you should grab the log over there."

Hiro looked at him, confused but he got it anyway and waited for Peter to explain. Peter continued, "You stop time or whatever and go find where they have taken Daphne. There aren't that many tents so when you find her you teleport back to us and report."

Hiro clapped his hands excitedly and said, "Good plan, Good plan! Except, what do I need log for?"

Peter smiled and said, "Well when you report to us which tent is we'll start for it but I bet by the time we reach the tent Daphne's in we'll be exhausted. We need you to stop time and come up behind whoever's in that certain tent and knock them all out."

Hiro looked worried and nervous. Claire patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry Hiro. If anything goes wrong just stop time."

Hiro nodded but still felt uneasy. But he knew what he had to do. He had to save his nemesis.

* * *

><p>~With Daphne in the Isolation tent~<p>

Daphne's face was badly bruised and her lip was bleeding. She was trying so hard not to cry but she couldn't help a few tears stain her cheeks. When the soldier reared his hand back again she was about to crack but gave every inch of toughness she had left. As she felt his hand come across her cheek she whimpered as the unbearable stinging pain settled on her cheek.

"We can do this all day but soon my boss is gonna start getting impatient and then we'll start bringing in your other "special" friends. I saw that guy, Matt Parkman, especially has a deep consideration for you." The soldier said grinning.

Daphne sighed in frustration and agony. She didn't know how he knew that was Matt but he apparently recognized him from his file. In the corner of her eye she saw the man's arm lift and his hand rear back. She screamed, "Fine! Okay! I'll tell you."

The man let his hand fall and instead grabbed her from the back of her head so she could look him right in the eye. She whimpered again as her short hair was pulled from the back. "I can't promise that now tell me or I will kill you."

She started crying as she said, "I have…. speed."

The man grimly smiled and jerked his head down as he let go of her head. "Okay, question number two. What is your name and where are your friends?"

Daphne coughed up blood and spit. She felt horrible. Her hands ached from being in steel hand-cuffs and her face felt bruised badly. She had totally given up on toughness altogether. "Daphne. And I don't know. I only got to see them for like 5 minutes."

"Hmm, cute name. You know I might put in a good word for you. You could be a servant or something. I'll even request you as a paid personal servant, if you know what I mean."

Daphne had never felt so insulted before in her life. She reared her head back as far as she could and got some spit collected in her mouth then shot it at the soldiers face. It hit dead on in his face.

"God damn it!" He took the towel and wiped it off. When he was done he looked like a raging bull and slapped her full on again. So hard she just lowered her head and kept it there.

Daphne didn't know when the soldier had left, all she knew was that she was in big trouble and had to find a way out. The cuffs were steel and now that the soldier had found out her power he had gotten rope and tied it around her body in the chair with duct tape on it as well.

Daphne was about to lose all hope but then she heard him. That sweet protective voice of Matt Parkman.

"_Daphne, it's okay. Me and the others have a plan."_

Daphne was confused but she couldn't ponder over it for long because the soldier entered again.

"My boss says we have not really much use for you anymore. SO he has handed me to you for my own personal pleasure."

Daphne pulled up as much strength she could get and growled, "You touch me and I swear you are going to die."

The soldier laughed and shook his head and said, "How, honey? Do you see anyone here to save you?"

Daphne grinded her teeth together and was about to answer when she heard a big thump and a fall to the ground. She looked up and was surprised to see Hiro standing there with a long piece of wood standing over a knocked out soldier.

Daphne scoffed but smiled. "I didn't think I would ever say this to you but I have never been happier to see you."

The next thing she knew was the rope was off and the duct tape cut. She looked up at him and said, "How'd you do that with no tools?"

Hiro smiled, "I have ways nemesis."

Daphne sighed and said, "How many times have I told you to call me Daphne? Well what about these cuffs?"

Hiro shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't have ways for that."

Daphne was befuddled and aggravated, "Then what am I suppose to do? Just wait here for the key to come floating in?"

Peter came in right behind Hiro and yelled over his shoulder to Matt and said, "Did you have to pick a whiney one, Matt?"

Daphne glared at Peter and said, "Watch it. I don't know you but it hasn't stopped me in the past from inflicting damage."

Peter smiled, "Well I know you. An right now you don't seem in the right position to be talking about inflicting damage on anyone." Daphne cocked an eyebrow in confusion and also in annoyance. He quickly said, "Long story."

Tracy made her way in and Daphne said, "What? Are we having a party or something? Did you all have to really come?" Tracy put her hands on the cuffs and froze them solid then pulled Daphne's arms apart and shattered them.

A few minutes later Matt and Claire entered and Matt rushed to Daphne to pick her up. Daphne whispered, "You came for me."

Matt sighed and said, "Of course I came for you Daph, I love you."

Daphne was speechless and instead of replying with words she, once again, mustered up the last of her strength, put a hand on Matt's cheek, and kissed his cheek.

Before she was lost in darkness she whispered, "I love you too, Matt."

Peter sighed and said, "Can we go? We can look at her wounds when we're in complete safety."

Matt nodded and picked her up as softly and carefully as he could. He could see that she was in pain and that he needed to get her out of this camp.

Peter explained, "Now Hiro will teleport you and Daphne to the top of the hill where we were last and then you guys run to that house where Matt drew all those pictures. Mohinder should still be there. Hopefully he's still there.

The whole group made their way out of the tent, Peter checking for any gaurds they hadn't mind boggled while getting to the tent.

"Ok, they have to be getting a little back to themselves by now. We need to move. NOW!"

* * *

><p>With Peter, Hiro, Matt<p>

Matt looked down at Daphne and grimaced. Seeing her with a bloddy bruised face made his heart ache. He could have used his powers to save her. Why didn't he? He knew the answer. It had all happened so fast and he wasn't thinking straight. He cursed himself for not being fast enough

Note: Okay I couldn't remember who was there exactly at the scene when Daphne got shot so I put in who I wanted to be there =) Don't criticize me please. Oh and I know Hiro's powers didn't work but I thought that was stupid so I wrote that he had them.


End file.
